Harry Potter and the Quest of Athena
by Athena Farore
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries but this is about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and a new student as they play the game Athena's Quest. Please r/r! Any constructive criticisms as well as suggestions and ideas are appreciated


Chapter One

Chapter One

"I can give you anything you desire, my dear little boy," whispered the transparent blue image of a woman. "I'm not a little boy and what do you mean you can give me anything?" She smiled, a sly and devious smile, "I am Farore, I can control everything, the earth, life, death, time, the whole universe bows down to me". "Alright, Farore is it? Why haven't I ever heard of you? If you are so almightily and powerful." She chuckled, "Silly child, there are very few that are blessed by my presence and you are one of them." The boy looked at her, confusion filling his shimmering green eyes, "Oh? And why is it that I am _blessed_ with your presence?" Harry asked. "Because you and your little friends decided to tempt fate and play MY game" "Your game? Athena's Quest is yours?" "Why yes it is, you know I really should warn you of my great ancestor, who will be attending your school this year." Harry looked puzzled? "What? What does that have to do with anything?" "Ahh you'll see little one, I think you should awaken now" "Huh?"With that Harry found himself awake, looking up at the ceiling of Ron's room at the burrow. He looked around and decided he should tell someone about that dream before he forgot it. It was one of the strangest dreams he ever had. "Ron" he whispered, "Ron, are you awake?" Ron groaned "Well I am now that you woke me up" "Sorry I just have to tell you about this dream I had".

***

_ _

At breakfast Ron was still questioning Harry about his dream. "She said her ancestor was going to be at Hogwarts this year?" "Yeah, something like that. Maybe Hermione knows about her, if anyone would know she would" "Yeah, that's true" "Come on you two, you'd better get off to Diagon Alley or you'll be late!" called Mrs. Weasley "Ok, ok Mom, geeze you know Hermione won't mind if we're like two minutes late" "Here" she said, handing Ron the Floo Powder. _Oh great, Floo Powder, thought Harry. I can't wait till I can apperate_. They each grabbed a pinch and yelled "Diagon Alley!" They were off, whirling through green flames and shot out onto the busy London street of Diagon Alley. "There you two are, it's about time. Come on lets get to Flourish and Blots!" Ron muttered to Harry under his breath "Why is she always so enthusiastic about school?" Harry snickered "She's Hermione" "Oh yeah, that's right" They both followed her trying not to laugh. By the time they had finished at Flourish and Blots they were all loaded down with tons of books, Hermione, of course, had the most of all of them. "I'm so excited about this year" she said "Oh….ow!" she cried out as a fairly large brown owl swooped down on her and dropped a letter from Hogwarts into her hands. She opened it and read it 

_Miss Granger,_

_ _

_We are pleased to announce that as the top girl in your class we have decided to make you a prefect. Congratulations!_

_ _

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Wow! Guys guess what?" "You're a prefect!" They exclaimed in unison and burst out laughing. "We knew you would be Hermione" said Harry "But congratulations all the same" "Thanks guys, we'd better get to the Leaky Cauldron and check into our rooms" "Yeah let's go. Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided it would be better for them to stay overnight at the leaky cauldron and then catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross tomorrow morning. That night they all sat around a table, sipping butterbeer, which the owner had bought from Madam Rosmerta. Harry explained his dream to Hermione. "Oh that is interesting, do you think we'll have a transfer student? I've never heard of Farore before, but Athena, well she was a Roman Goddess, a brave warrior, so a game about her quests makes perfect sense but I don't know where we would find such a game." "Neither do I," said Harry. "Farore said that she controls the universe, that it bows down to her and that she could grant me anything I wanted." "If you ask me it sounds too good to be true" said Ron "I agree" added Hermione. "Well we'd better go off to bed" said Harry. "Yeah, night guys" said Hermione as she turned to go up to her room. "Night Hermione" they said. "Well Harry, it should be interesting to see what happens tomorrow, if we get a new student or whatever." Harry nodded "Night, Ron"


End file.
